Fighting Fire With Fire
by Lost Days
Summary: Non-canon Avatar with OC's - a tale of Fire Nation orphans. Rated M for eventual romantic smut.


This fic takes place in the Avatar world, but the characters are from a roleplay site and belong to individual members. That being said, my creation is Miyu, so the fic will begin with her and the other two Inazuma sisters and eventually will include a whole plethora of characters.

**Chapter One**

On the outskirts of Capital City, within the confines of an old stone orphanage, a counselor by the name of Kenichi shuffled through his papers nervously, eyeing the three females in front of him, who ranged from a young woman to a mere prepubescent girl. Kenichi had been warned about this trio right after he'd accepted the job; they were the reason the last five counselors had quit.

"Which one of you is… _My-yew_?" the man asked hesitantly, squinting at his notes.

The girl on the right end of the couch crossed her arms and scowled, as a giggle and a snort came from her left, from her younger and older sister, respectively.

"It's _Mee-yuh_, get it right," the redheaded owner of the mispronounced name said with indignation.

"Right, sorry about that," Kenichi muttered quickly. He forced a smile, which none of the girls returned, and continued. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

Miyu blinked. "You mean like my history? Don't you already have that in a folder somewhere?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, as of yet I haven't had time to read…" Kenichi's voice seemed to falter as he received a look dirtier than the underside of his nails. "I mean, yes, your history. I'd love to hear it first hand from you."

"Fine," Miyu replied, her expression transforming into one suggesting severe boredom. "My sisters and I were born to the Firelord and his late wife, who died from having Tsuku here." Miyu nudged the small child next to her, ignoring a dangerous glare from Rei. "After that, our grandmother looked after us until she too bit the dust. Then our father, who was remarried and had a son by then, disowned us and sent us off to this little dump, where we've been perishing ever since."

Kenichi stared. "Ah, yes, I of course have heard the story of the Firelord and his former daughters, and how he wiped their existence from his mind, but I never thought I'd-"

"But," Miyu interrupted loudly, shooting a sideways glance at Rei, "Someday my sister will invade the castle, fight the Firelord, and claim her rightful place at the throne!"

Kenichi shifted his gaze to the oldest sister. Her steel grey eyes were fixing Miyu with an icy glare, and her jaw was clenched tightly. Kenichi decided to make light of the redhead's childish words and he laughed, though his voice box failed soon after when Rei turned her cold gaze upon him. Her expression softened, however, and she let out a faint chuckle, shaking her head at her younger sister's antics.

"I suppose Miyu was too young to remember," Rei began, "but the palace is heavily guarded. Even if I had such a ridiculous notion in my head, I'd need an army to break through those walls."

"I don't think daddy would like it too much if you broke his walls down anyway," Tsuku piped up.

"Why do you call him 'daddy'?" Miyu asked angrily.

"Because. He is our daddy even if he doesn't admit it, isn't he, M'yu? And I think he'd love me if he knew me, right, Rei?"

"He knew me and Rei and that didn't stop him from hating us! Why do you think you'd be any-"

Miyu's voice was cut off by a man yelling out in the hallway. Kenichi was secretly happy for this excuse to go to the door. Before he could open it, however, it burst open, rattling on its hinges, to reveal a young man with spiky black hair and blood shot eyes and an irritated mod directly behind him.

"I must speak with you now!" the raven haired boy proclaimed, pointing a calloused index finger at the new counselor, whose name he didn't even know. At the same time, all three of the girls who'd previously been seated on the couch leapt up and yelled "Xai!" while Kenichi stood frozen mid-motion in the middle of the room.

The hall mod behind Xai was shouting in aggravation about something having to do with not firebending anywhere but within the walled arena, but nobody seemed to be paying him any mind. Miyu and Rei were staring at Xai with murder written in their hard grey eyes, while Tsuku's soft hazel orbs were locked with the boy's red ones, faux tears brimming on the inner edges.

For a few intense moments no one moved, then suddenly it was like someone had hit 'play,' and everyone sprung into action. It all started with Tsuku's lower lip, which popped out dramatically to form a pout. As if that were a cue, Miyu launched forward, fists raised, Kenichi dove out of the way, Xai settled into a defensive stance, sending a blast of fire towards Miyu with his right fist, and Rei countered his attack with a fire blast of her own.

"Enough!" the hall moderator screamed, red in the face and shaking. His order stopped the violence, but an eruption of angry voices ensued.

"How dare you shoot fire at me?!"

"Have you come to 'pologize to Rei?"

"Fancy seeing the likes of you here."

"You've got a lot of nerve."

"Quiet now, or you'll all go to the coolers!" the mod shouted, and a thick silence followed. "That's better! Xai, if you will follow me. I'm afraid that this whole facility does not revolve around you. Obviously Kenichi-san is busy at the moment and you'll have to schedule an appointment like everyone else. Currently though, you're in _big_ trouble, so let's go!"

"Until we meet again," Xai began, but he was cut off by an "Oh, stow it, you self-righteous twerp," which came from one of the Inazuma sisters. They watched Xai being pulled down the hall by his ear until Kenichi rose from the floor and went to shut the door. All four returned to their seats.

"What was that about?" Kenichi asked, not sure he really even wanted to touch this with a ten foot stick.

"He broke Miyu's wrist a few years ago and burned Rei when she had her back turned after he lost a duel," Tsuku whined, as though she were tattling.

"I see…" Kenichi said, peering at the sisters from behind his notes. "And how does that make you feel?"

That's when the three girls walked out.

Please R&R! Up next: Tsuku's Turtle-Duck


End file.
